Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{10}{4x - 7} \div \dfrac{6}{2x}$
Answer: Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $p = \dfrac{10}{4x - 7} \times \dfrac{2x}{6}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $p = \dfrac{ 10 \times 2x } { (4x - 7) \times 6}$ $p = \dfrac{20x}{24x - 42}$ Simplify: $p = \dfrac{10x}{12x - 21}$